code_geass_ocsfandomcom-20200213-history
Miwa vi Britannia
"I've been suffering all my life now it's time for me to make it right" Miwa to Lelouch Miwa Young vi Britannia aka Eclipse (ケイン·ヴィ·ブリタニ,Kein· vu~i· buritania) is a very strong fighter and is associated with the black knights and the husband of Reed Young Appearance Miwa is a handsome young man and has purple eyes and long Jet black hair that reaches the middle of his back that he puts up in a ponytail when he's working, he wears his school uniform and for is everyday wear he wears a black jacket with a white shirt,black jeans and matching color boots. As Eclipse he wears a black helmet with a long cape that cover his whole body when he stands still, he also wears a black shirt with the collar on his neck that is opened at the front with black pants and boots like zero's but black. He wears a black long sleeve top with a golden crest of unknown origin placed in the center of it. On top of that, he wears a white long-sleeve jacket that cuts into a v shape at the end that closes at the bottom but opens at the top black tight shorts that stay on his body black boots that are at his mid thighs, with black long socks and black gloves that go over his elbows and a black cape tha reaches over his shoulders and down to his ankles Personality He is very reserved and quiet except when he's around Nunnally, he can be aggressive but a some point he regrets it and can lose interest very fast. He has problems keeping his emotions in check and can be very sensitive. When he's Eclipse he is very aggressive and hostile, he is very smart and chooses his actions carefully. He prefers to do things by himself and hates authority figures. His emotions get the better of him and he can be heartless Bio He was born to his mother Marianne and his father Charles the emperor of Britannia, he was about Lelouches age when his mother died but Lelouch and his siblings did not know he existed because of their father hiding him from the world locked in his room he was forced to stay there for the rest of his life until it was time for him to become emperor. He would find a way to see his mother but would always get caught and put back in his room,he wondered why he was trapped in there but never knew why until he heard his mother died and that Lelouch and Nunnally were sent to Japan. He was furious and broke out of his prison and approached hisfather asking him why he was still trapped in his room and why Lelouch and Nunnally were gone along with his mother. Like Lelouch he explained in a harsh way and sent him away back to his room condemned to stay there for the rest of his life. As time past he grew up and his butler Kunda helped him with everything and was very kind to him, he made a plan to escape but was stopped when his father told him that he would be sent to area 11 to assist his sister Corniela. He went with Kunda going to Area 11 where he met his sister and was introduced to Suzaku by Lloyd and Cecile and watched everything at Cornelia's palace. About to retire to his room he gets a message from Bartley that his brother was dead. He notices that Euphemia was here as well and was messaged by Kunda to not let her see him and suggested that he enroll into a academy to act normal while he was here. He agrees and enrolled into Ashford Academy were he met Lelouch,Nina,Shirley,Milly,Rivalz,Kellen and Suzaku. For awhile he avoided people and didn't have conversations with them even though some girls flirted with him but he didn't have interest. Soon he found out what his father was planning and decided to take things into his hands when he meets C2 and she makes a contract with him giving him Geass which gave him problems. When he is at school he can hear everyone's thoughts driving him mad deciding to take out his father he disguises himself as Eclipes. He shows up everytime Zero and the black knights fight against Cornelia he watches and observes their every move and comments to himself about their battle stategies. One after noon while he was working Arthur sneaks in and takes his helmet like he did Lelouch, he runs after him and Milly notices annoucing a cat hunt again wanting to get him caught, and offers a prize and everyone goes on the hunt. He bumps into Lelouch and Suzaku who look at Arthur wearing his helmet and uses his geass on them to cloud their minds so he could get away. He finds Arthur and tries to grab him but Suzaku and Lelouch followed him,Arthur drops the helmet and he sighs in relief getting down holding the cat. Lelouch looks at him and ask Madam President if he could join and he accepts, the next Day Lelouch ask him if he wanted to meet Nunally and he agreed. They go and he meets her,she recognizes him saying that he was her brother but he denied it wanting to keep himself hidden. Later he goes to the council hall seeing that they were setting up for a party, he helps them an Rivalz asks him why he was wearing gloves all the time he doesn't reply keeping quiet until the party started. They go and his friends notice how nervous and in pain he was in his geass had activated and he holds his head yelling for them to shut up getting their attentions. Lelouch goes over to him to help him off the floor and gets a glimpse at his eyes seeing he had geass as well but he manages to run out and Lelouch follows and confronts him asking how he got his geass and who he was for real. He takes off his glove and touches a bush killing it instantly revealing the power of his geass, Lelouch tries to use his geass on him but he laughs telling him that geass didn't work on only him and went on his way. While he was out he comes face to face with Zero and had a conversation before asking Zero if he could join the black knights Zero accepts and they become allies and introduces him to the team. Some of them had their doubts like Shinichirō while others accepted Kellen notices that Zero and Eclipse were alike in different ways they both wore a mask and they were different in personality and actions. She also noticed that he hated the men not the women. When they fought Cornelia he didn't follow Zero's orders and went after Cornelia himself, when Lancelot stops him when Kellen stopped him and the lancelot follows Zero and he goes after him feeling his mind get clouded and he stops and yells saying shut up to himself. later he was in a public place with Lelouch and Suzaku, when he hears the thoughts of everyone and sees the images of them dying, he backs up falling on the floor holding his head and closing his eyes. Lelouch and Suzaku goes over to him and he looks at Lelouche seeing his death and he goes into shock. Thinking to himself that his brother was going to die soon and he wouldn't be able to save him. He runs and they catch up to him only for them to hear him crying out Lelouch's name, confused they take him home and he goes mad growling at Suzaku protecting Lelouch at all cost. As time goes by he becomes more distant and aggressive towards Suzaku and anyone else who tried to be around Lelouch. He soon follows Zero into the final battle seeing that he and Zero were becoming insane he completely wipes out some of Cornelias army leaving Zero to fight her while he handled the rest not sparing a single one. Over hearing that he was looking for Nunnally he goes after him meeting them on the island, seeing that Suzaku and Kellen had followed he meets up with him, He sees Suzaku about to shoot them both but hits his helmet as well as Lelouch's breaking them in half showing their faces. Their both shocked and Lelouch looks at him seeing that he looked very familiar but turns his attention to Suzaku who was saying that he shouldn't have existed and should be wiped out and never known to exist, They shoot each other and he tries to stop the bullet R2(Season 2) Weapons Abilities/Geass HIs geass gives him the ability to read minds much like Mao and give commands like Lelouch, he can see people's death and bring death himself Quotes Trivia Gallery Miwa and Reed.png|Miwa and Reed tumblr_static_tumblr_mjrm7qt0zr1qlndqzo1_500.gif|Miwa in the rain